Nuestro 'pequeño' problema
by Kari-nyan
Summary: Endou se va a vivir con Kazemaru por un mes. Ahí piensa confesar sus sentimientos, pero habrá un gran obstáculo: El hermano menor de Kaze. Yaoi. También HiroxMido y parejas Go.


**Kari: Hola personitas de FF^^**

**Inner: Hola**

**Kari: Aquí vengo con un fic largo, mi primer fic largo *salta de felicidad***

**Inner: ¬¬ Espero que lo disfruten, va dedicado a nuestro hermano menor….ese enano del demonio jejeje. Ahora Kari dilo¬¬***

**Kari: Ehhh ¿por qué yo?**

**Inner: ¬¬**

**Kari: Ya, ya u.u. Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es de Level-5. Solo creo estas historias por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**Nuestro ''pequeño'' problema**

**Capítulo 1: El hermanito de Kazemaru**

Era una linda tarde de verano. El color del naranja del cielo se hacía más intenso, dentro de unas horas anochecería. En las calles no transitaba ni un alma.  
Pero dejemos la calle y el panorama, para centrarnos en Mamoru Endou, que estos momentos corría de aquí para acá por toda su habitación, guardando sus pantalones, cuadernos, la libreta de su abuelo y su cobija para dormir, en una pequeña maleta que ya no daba más.  
Justo cuando el chico iba a meter su cajita de bandas naranjas, la pobre maleta explotó y toda las cosas salieron disparadas al rostro del chico.  
-Debo comprarme maleta nueva-dijo, volviendo a meter todo  
-¡Mamoru, baja ya! ¡Tenemos que irnos!-el papá de Endou llamaba desde el primer piso  
-¡Enseguida voy!-cerró la maleta, como pudo, salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras-¡ya estoy aquí!  
-Bien-sonrió su madre-vámonos Hawaii nos espera  
-A ustedes les espera-el chico señaló a sus padres-a mi me espera la casa de Kazemaru-sonrió de oreja a oreja  
-Por eso estabas tan emocionado ¿no?-rió su papá. Endou se sonrojó.  
-Vámonos-soltó el chico dirigiéndose a la puerta  
-Ves lo que haces-la mamá le dio un codazo a su marido  
-¡¿Qué?¡Yo que hice!-lloraba cómicamente

En el camino a la casa de los Kazemaru…  
-¿Estás llevando tu cepillo de dientes?  
-Sí, mamá  
-¿La tarea de vacaciones?  
-Sí…_como quisiera desaparecer esos libros_  
-¿Tu cobija?  
-Mamá, ya no soy un niño-la miró mal, aunque él si la llevaba  
-¿Tu ropa interior?  
-¡Mamá!  
-Ya tranquilo, solo quiero cerciorarme de que todo este en orden  
El chico la miró avergonzado-¿Por qué tendré una madre así?-susurró  
-¿Dijiste algo?  
-¡No! Nada, mamita linda de mi corazón  
-Más te vale  
-Ya llegamos-exclamó el papá-cuídate hijo, volveremos en un mes  
-Compórtate ¿sí?-su madre le dio un beso en la mejilla-y nada de andar en ropa interior dentro de la casa.  
-¡Sumire!-(no sé cómo se llama, así que le puse ese)  
-¡Mamá!-Endou estaba rojo-tomate  
-Solo es una advertencia. No tiene nada de malo  
El papá suspiró-Hay que irnos ya. Te llamamos cuando lleguemos  
-Sí, que les vaya bien en el viaje. Tráiganme recuerdos  
-¿Esa muñeca que hace el ''ula'' cuando mueves su falda?  
-Siiii, esa muñeca

Cuando sus padres estuvieron muy lejos de él, se dio media vuelta, quedando al frente de la casa de su amigo, y tocó el timbre.  
Luego de unos segundos se escucharon pasos. El chico sacó una de sus mejores sonrisas y se acomodó la banda para estar…''más guapo''.  
La puerta se abrió de golpe, pero se sorprendió al no ver a nadie.  
-¿Eh?  
-Oye, aquí abajo-escuchó una vocecita-¿acaso eres ciego?  
-¿Quién me está…? ¡Ahhhh!-el chico puso una cara de ''WTF''  
¿Quién era ese niño? Parecía un chibi Kazemaru. Su brillante cabello azul estaba atado en una pequeña coleta, tenía un flequillo, sujetado con dos grandes ganchos negros, que dejaba ver lo único que lo hacía diferente a Ichirouta, unos grandes ojos azules marinos.  
-¿Quién eres?-preguntó el pequeño  
-¿Y-Yo?  
-No~ el vecino  
-_Wow que rápido aprenden los sarcasmos_-pensó-soy Mamoru Endou, amigo de Kazemaru ¿Quién eres tú?  
-Ahhh así que tú eres la visita que mi Nii-chan esperaba  
-Sí...un momento… ¡Nii-chan!  
-Aja. Me llamo Sora Kazemaru-sonrió-soy su hermano menor  
-¡Hermano menor!  
-Gritas mucho. Baja la voz-(¿no es lindo?)  
-Sora ¿Qué pasa…? Endou llegaste temprano  
-Hola Kazemaru  
-Nii-chan-el pequeño se abrazó al otro  
-¿Puedo pasar?  
-Claro Endou, bienvenido-luego miró a su hermano-Sora, es de muy mala educación dejar a las visitas en la puerta. La próxima vez hazlas pasar.  
-Sí, Nii-chan  
-Nunca me dijiste que tenías un hermano menor-dijo el castaño dejando su maleta en la sala  
-Ammmm bueno es que…es que…era una sorpresa  
-¿Una sorpresa?  
-Sí, si ¿Qué cosas no?  
-Voy a hacer que te creo  
-Ven, te mostraré tu habitación-cambió rápidamente de tema  
-¡El que llega último es un huevo podrido!-el pequeño salió disparado al segundo piso  
-Espe-  
-Oye, no es justo. Eso es trampa-el castaño también salió corriendo  
-Son tal para cual

El peliazul llegó tranquilamente al segundo piso, donde se encontró con su hermano discutiendo con un Endou bastante molesto.  
-¡Yo llegué primero!-decía Sora  
-¡No, yo llegué primero!-contradecía el otro  
-¡Yo!  
-¡Yo!  
-¡Yo!  
-¡Yo!  
-¡Huevo podrido!  
-¡Tú eres el huevo podrido!  
-¡Tú!  
-¡Tú!  
-¡Tú!  
-¡Tú!  
-¡Ya basta!-Kazemaru echaba humo  
-Nii-chan es el huevo podrido-chilló el menor  
-Sí-lo acompañó Mamoru  
-Endou madura de una vez-susurró-que mal, soy el huevo podrido-fingió una cara triste-Sora, baja a la sala, en 5 minutos comienza ''Ben 10''.  
-Wi~~  
-Enano del demonio-el moreno miraba cómo se iba el chiquitín  
-Estoy aquí~-canturreó el ''hermano mayor''  
-Ah…lo siento. ¿Esta es mi habitación?-mirando la puerta  
-Sí, pasa, ordena tus cosas y bajas a la sala o si quieres puedes descansar.  
-Gracias Kazemaru  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque me aceptaste en tu casa por todo un mes. Eres un gran amigo _¡Rayos! Que dije, soy un imbécil, bravo le dijiste amigo._  
-N-no hay de que-forzó una sonrisa_-¿solo soy un amigo para ti no?_ Emmm me voy a hacer la cena ¿hay algo que quieras en especial?  
-Tú  
-¡¿Qué?  
Los colores se le subieron a los dos.  
-Digo…digo…tu delicioso estofado  
-Ahhh con que a eso te refieres…  
-Sí, si  
-B-Bueno me…me voy  
Endou entro en la habitación, no era muy grande ni muy pequeña, tenía baño para el solo y una bonita vista a la calle.  
Desempacó sus cosas con desgana y dejó tirada la maleta en algún lugar de por ahí. Tomó una toalla y se fue a dar una ducha.  
-Eres el rey de los idiotas-se decía-casi lo asustas. Esa fue una gran estupidez  
-Aunque…-sonrió pícaramente-Kazemaru se veía lindo sonrojado

*TOC-TOC-TOC*  
-Wa~-casi se resbala dentro de la ducha-¡¿Quién toca así?  
-Mamoru-nii ven a ver ''Ben 10'' conmigo  
-Estoy ocupado Sora-chan  
-Ven, ven, ven, ya pues. No seas malo-golpeaba la puerta del baño insistentemente  
-Está bien, ya voy, solo déjame terminar de bañarme  
-Si~

*10 minutos más tarde*

-Ahhh que buena ducha-el chico salió del baño  
-¿Ya podemos ver?  
-¡Sora-chan sigues aquí!  
-Dijiste que veríamos Ben 10-hizo un puchero-así que vamos-lo tomó de la mano y empezó a jalar.  
-No. Espera, todavía no. Tengo que cambiarme  
-Dijiste cuando terminaras de bañarte y ya terminaste-ya estaban afuera  
-Pero necesito cambiarme, suéltame  
-No quero-dijo tiernamente  
-¡Sora-chan!  
-No oigo, no oigo, soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado  
-¡Basta!  
-Endou ¿has visto a Sora? No lo encuentro en la…-el peliazul abrió los ojos como platos ante tal escena y se sonrojó al máximo.

El pequeño peliazul jalaba del brazo de un semi-desnudo Endou, que al parecer no le habían dado tiempo ni de secarse, ya que las gotas de agua seguían en su morena piel, y su mano libre cogía la toalla que tapaba lo necesario.  
En ese momento a Kazemaru le estaba viniendo un derrame nasal. Para evitarlo se dio media vuelta y bajó como loco las escaleras, tropezándose con ellas.  
-¿Qué le pasó a Nii-chan?-  
-Es que no lo ves Sora-chan. Salió corriendo porque me vio-dijo el chico sonrojado  
-¿Tan feo eres?  
-Sí… ¿QUÉ?  
-Salió corriendo porque se asustó de ti ¿verdad?  
-No, no es por eso  
-¿Entonces?-(los niños y sus preguntas)  
-Me vio así-se señaló completo  
-Que tiene que ver eso, somos hombres-dijo de lo más normal  
-S-Sora-chan-Mamoru tenía una venita palpitante en la cabeza-¿cuántos años tienes?  
-Tengo 5 años-sonrió orgulloso  
-_Tan pequeño y ya me tiene de cabeza…me agrada_-pensó-Ahhh 5 años, entonces eres un niño grande  
-Sip  
-Y como buen niño grande podrías soltarme  
-Nop  
-SU-EL-TA-ME  
-Pero…  
-Que me sueltes

Y de un tirón, el mayor se deshizo del agarre del niño, haciendo que callera en el suelo sentado, y se dirigió a su habitación azotando la puerta al final.  
El pequeño Sora se quedó sentadito pero luego se levantó con una miraba que expresaba tristeza y envidia puras. Poco a poco sus ojitos empezaron a aguarse y rompió en llanto.  
El castaño se terminó de vestir, tenía que pedirle una disculpa a Kazemaru, todo fue a causa de Sora, sí, eso niño tenía la culpa…pero su enojo con el pequeño peliazul se disipó ya que tenía la edad de las travesuras (como decía mi mamá y yo no le creía). También se tenía que disculpar con él, por haberlo dejado tirado en el suelo.  
Al abrir la puerta, el castaño se encontró con la sorpresa de que Sora lloraba desconsoladamente y con sus manitas se trataba de quitar las lágrimas.  
-Buaaaaa  
-Sora-chan…  
-Buaaaaa, Mamoru-nii está molesto. Mamoru-nii está molesto  
-Sora-chan, lo siento, no quería gritarte-se puso a la altura del niño  
-Buaaaaa, ya no me quieres-seguía llorando  
-Yo si te quiero-le acarició la cabecita-vamos, deja de llorar  
-¿E-En se-serio me quieres?  
-Sí  
-¿Seguro, seguro?  
-Seguro. Segurísimo  
-¡Viva!-el pequeño lo abrazó ya sin lágrimas-Mamoru-nii si me quiere  
-Jejejejejeje  
-Vamos a ver Ben 10-saltaba  
-Sí, pero antes…  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Hay que disculparse con Kazemaru-lo cargó-vaya, vaya, no pesas casi nada

*En la cocina*  
-_Kami-sama ¿por qué Endou tuvo que salir así? Casi me da un derrame…pero verlo…dios no, me estoy volviendo un pervertido igual que Nagumo y Fudou_-suspiró-menos mal que me fui corriendo.  
-¡Kazemaru!  
-Wa~-casi se le cae la sartén-Endou, no hagas eso, me asustaste  
-Jeje, lo siento-bajo a Sora de sus brazos-vinimos a pedirte disculpas por lo que…pasó allá arriba-se sonrojó  
-Perdónanos Nii-chan-suplicó el menor-¿Siiii?  
-Emmmm-miró al moreno y luego a su hermano-está bien, perdonados  
-Listo ya está. Mamoru-nii vamos a ver Ben 10  
-Y luego Los Power Rangers-habló el aludido  
-Wii~-los dos se fueron a la sala  
-Como dije, son tal para cual-el ojialmendra movía negativamente la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Endou y Sora se quedaron viendo la TV, al poco rato Kazemaru ya tenía lista la cena. Justo cuando ya iba a avisar, se encontró con la pelea más tonta y graciosa del mundo.  
-¡El ranger rojo es el mejor!-gritaba Sora  
-¡Noooo, es el ranger azul!-gritaba Endou  
-¡Rojo!  
-¡Azul!  
Al peliazul se le resbalaron varias gotitas de sudor por la sien.  
Hizo un gran esfuerzo sobrehumano para que ese par de niños le prestaran atención de una vez por todas. Pero al único que pudo llamar fue a Endou, este le ayudó a arreglar la mesa y a servir el almuerzo.

Mientras tanto el pequeño Sora los miraba con… ¿Envidia?, al ver que reían juntos y hacían una linda pareja los dos.  
-No te quedarás con mi Nii-chan, Mamoru Endou, él es solo mío-susurró

Definitivamente el hermanito de Kazemaru es todo un angelito.

Continuará….

* * *

**Kari: Y… ¿Qué tal? ¿Merezco sus reviews?**

**Inner: Aunque sea uno chiquitito**

**Kari: Nos vemos^^**


End file.
